


Desperate

by lupinjoallen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Sherlock is being a whiny little when he sees his Daddy, Y/N has yet to shave in the last few days. Something about facial hair gets him going.





	Desperate

Y/N raised an eyebrow when Sherlock stood radically closer to him than usual. He was focused on the book he was reading while Sherlock worked his case. Sherlock, usually the type to wander off while Y/N waited by the police cars, was attached to his side. He leaned closer, lightly pressing his nose to Y/N’s stubbled cheek.

 

“What?” He simply asked.

 

“You didn’t shave,” He said.

 

“Yes well, I woke up to John calling me rather frantically because you were working on something dangerous. I dressed and came out. Didn’t bother with shaving. I needed to make sure you were safe,” Y/N said, turning the page.

 

Sherlock hummed and nuzzled his cheek with his nose this time. Y/N sighed and looked to him, marking his spot in his book. “I like it, Sir,” Sherlock whispered to him.

 

Y/N smiled a bit and kissed his cheek. “Go finish your case.” Sherlock pouted at that. “Sherlock. If you don’t, once you’ve calmed down, you’ll be kicking yourself, and I won’t have that. Now, go.”

 

Sherlock whined obnoxiously and went into the crime scene. “What the hell was that?” Anderson muttered as the detective went by. “What’s your boyfriend up to?”

 

“He’s just being a bit clingy and I won’t give that to him until he solves the case,” He said simply as he picked up where he left off. Anderson balked at that. “If you don’t like the answers I provide, then don’t ask,” Y/N said. “Otherwise, shut up.”

 

Anderson snarled. “Why you ignorant--Why are you even here?”

 

“I can’t be a supportive boyfriend? Though, I suppose you wouldn’t understand what it means to be loyal though. You didn’t even bother hiding the hickey from Miss Donovan. How is she by the way? I’ve noticed she isn’t here. Were you two going at it and she pulled a muscle, or…?” He trailed off, raising an eyebrow at the forensics analyst. Anderson snarled and stormed off. Y/N just hummed and got back to reading.

 

When they finally left the crime scene, Sherlock squeezed Y/N’s hand as he read, fiddling with the man’s fingers. Y/N was still focused on his book, confusing John. “What’s going on with you?” He finally asked Sherlock.

 

“I missed my boyfriend,” He said simply. “Is that wrong?”

 

“Not at all. Just surprising to watch you like that,” John admitted. “It’s cute.” He smirked, watching Sherlock look away.

 

Y/N smirked behind his book and gave Sherlock’s hand a gentle squeeze, reassuring him. “He’s only teasing, Sherlock. Don’t let him get to you.”

 

“I know,” Sherlock said as his head snapped around at the sound of your voice. He leaned close and lightly nuzzled your cheek with his nose again.

 

Y/N smiled, turning and kissing his forehead. “Behave, love,” He said softly. “We’re almost home.”

 

Sherlock whined again, clinging to him as John blinked in surprise. Finally, he chuckled as Y/N said, “John, would you give us privacy for some hours and I will text you when it’s safe?”

 

John nodded. “Sure. I’ll see if Molly would like to hang out.”

 

Sherlock nodded as he and Y/N stepped out of the cab before heading up to 221B.

 

Y/N chuckled when Sherlock hugged onto him and kissed his neck. “Now, now, love. Let’s get to our room first.”

 

He led Sherlock into their room, gently coaxing him out of the coat. “Daddy, please,” Sherlock muttered.

 

“I know, Sweet Boy. I know.” Y/N kissed him gently as he held him, giving him the affection he deserved. He then smiled and said, “Why don’t you strip for me, Baby Boy?”

 

Sherlock nodded excitedly and stripped down to his skin, stroking himself a bit as Y/N eyed him. Y/N nodded to the bed, making a small gesture with his hand. Sherlock crawled onto the bed, relaxing on his hands and knees.

 

He stayed there, closing his eyes as Y/N moved around the room. He waited patiently, knowing the game to be played. Y/N would watch him or even simply ignore him, letting Sherlock wait, whether it be patiently or impatiently.

 

Sherlock listened to the rustling of clothing and the clink of metal and shivered. He’d know what sound anywhere. It was the clasp to the strap-on.

 

Finally, there was a feather-light touch on the back of his thigh, making Sherlock bite his lip in excitement.

 

There was a soft click as Y/N opened the lube before rubbing some against Sherlock’s tight hole. He whimpered and moaned, shaking a bit as he worked him open slowly. He whined out Y/N’s name as a second finger was pushed into him.

 

Y/N kissed gently at Sherlock’s lower back as he curled his fingers. Sherlock whined at the touch, pressing himself back. “Daddy, please!” He begged, shaking a bit.

 

“Do you want to touch yourself?” Y/N asked. Sherlock nodded pleadingly. Y/N pulled his fingers away and grabbed the lube as Sherlock whimpered. He carefully lubed up the strap on before slowly pressing against Sherlock. “Not until I say so. Got that?”

 

“Yes, Daddy!” He moaned as Y/N pushed into him, leaving him shaking until he was totally full. Sherlock panted softly, letting himself fall into the pillows as he adjusted. “Fuck,” He moaned.

 

Y/N gave Sherlock’s ass a light slap. “Little boys aren’t supposed to swear you know,” He chided playfully. Sherlock turned his head and indignantly stuck his tongue out at him. Y/N spanked him hard as he pushed deeper into him, watching Sherlock’s eyes roll back in pleasure. “What was that?” He growled.

 

“I’m...I’m sorry, Daddy,” Sherlock whimpered, shuddering as Y/N gripped his hair. “I’m sorry I’m being a brat.”

 

Y/N hummed for a moment. “I’ll let it slide, this time.”

 

He released his hair and wrapped his hands around Sherlock’s hips as he pulled back slowly, letting Sherlock whimper and whine before thrust deep into him quickly. Sherlock gasped and whined as Y/N repeated the slow withdrawal then sudden filling.

 

Sherlock moaned softly as Y/N slowly set a rhythm, making it clear this was for his own pleasure, and not him dominant’s. He wanted to ride against him or let Y/N ride his cock to get some release, but when Sherlock made to move, Y/N’s hand simply pressed against the back of his neck and pushed him back down into the bed. “Not right now, Baby Boy,” Y/N said, smiling down at the writhing man. “You need Daddy’s full attention. I can’t do that when you’re inside me.”

 

Sherlock whimpered and nodded, turning his head to kiss Y/N’s hand. “Please...I want it harder.”

 

Y/N obliged and thrust hard into him, making Sherlock cry out in pleasure before Y/N set a brutal rhythm. He smirked as Sherlock moaned and squirmed for him. He growled as he looked down, watching Sherlock taking the dildo easily now as he kept thrusting.

 

He watched the muscles of Sherlock’s back twitch and tense and smirked. “Go on, love. You can touch yourself now.”

 

“Fuck, thank you, Daddy,” Sherlock moaned as he reached between his legs. He whined as he slowly stroked himself, overly sensitive from the stimulation of his prostate. He whimpered and looked between his legs, watching Y/N thrusting quickly into him as he jerked his cock off. “Oh, Daddy! Ah!”

 

“Going to cum for me?” Y/N asked, leaning down and kissing Sherlock’s neck and shoulder. “C’mon then. I want you cumming for me, love. Let me see you cum, Baby Boy.”

 

Sherlock gasped and moaned and some several strokes later, he reached his orgasm, shaking the whole way through it as his hand was coating in his own cum. Y/N whispered gentle praises as he gripped Sherlock’s wrist, forcing him to keep stroking his cock to ride out his orgasm.

 

The man writhed and gasped softly as he rubbed out the last of his orgasm, shaking a bit. He collapsed into the bed, Y/N waiting a moment before slowly withdrawing. He felt the gentle kiss to his shoulder before Y/N left the room.

 

Sherlock hummed, adjusting in the bed and watched the door tiredly. He whined when Y/N came back in, setting down the now cleaned strap-on onto the bedside table and holding up a cloth.

 

“Hands,” Y/N ordered. Sherlock presented his hands to him and Y/N gently wiped away the cum, smiling when Sherlock pulled him close. Y/N kissed his lips lovingly. “Such a sweet boy.”

 

“Daddy, hold me,” Sherlock hummed, nuzzling him.

 

“Not yet. Dirty boys need to be cleaned,” Y/N said before kissing his forehead. Sherlock whined in protest, making Y/N smirk. “If you don’t get cleaned, you have to sleep on the floor. You don’t like that, do you?” Sherlock pouted. “Baby Boy, I asked you a question.”

 

“No, Sir. I don’t like it,” Sherlock mumbled.

 

Y/N smiled and kissed his forehead again. “So you’ll let me clean you up, right?” Sherlock nodded. “Good boy.”

 

Sherlock hummed as Y/N gently cleaned him of the cum then the lube at his ass, being gentle as he rubbed. Sherlock hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep by the time Y/N came back to hold him.


End file.
